Gnarly Argle Ska
__TOC__ Welcome to Gnarly Argle Ska Where sh*t happens! Gnarly Argle Ska isn't just a chatroom it's a family. With a bunch of drama included. Gnarly loves to roleplay and even have the others who hate the roleplay. Mods in Gnarly Argle Ska are rare, but when they come, it's usually in extreme cases. Gnarly is kinda weird but that's what makes it special! Moderators I don't want to hear it, bad. -Stevenwolfeh JesseMH8 - A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. Swankypickle - Name says it all... Cylomar - He controls the flow of idiots. :P Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska. Every bit of information is moved to the updated version of the regular list of GAS, if you have a problem with the regulars, deal with it, there are some regulars that I don't want on this list either. -Stevenwolfeh Umbriel This chick is a really good troll. She may have symptoms of multi personality. XD Gender - Female Nicknames - Ariel Position - Top troll - A postition that is occupied by the best troll in a chat room, every chat room is limited to 1 or 2 top trolls, depending on relationships with the top trolls. 123ma You be careful around her, not for her own good, for your own good, you don't wanna piss her off, enough said. Gender - Female Nicknames - Nibby, nibblez, nibbeh Position - Popular Regular - A postion that's given to a selected few, those who have talked in chat more often than other regulars, and have gained popularity from other people in the chat room. Liljstarz -.- please update this part of her desc. she just told me to add her onto the list. -Stevenwolfeh Gender - Female Nicknames - Jstarz, (+Nicknames) Position - Regular - Everyone that doesn't fit into another category fits in here. Funny Convos Stevenwolfeh: If I was a digimon, Angel would be a Digidestined. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digidestined? Stevenwolfeh: A person that has a Digimon. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digimon? Me: SO SHE REALLY IS A GIRL??? O: Future continuous rps (Don't be butthurt about it, this is a section of Gnarly Argle Ska that we can post ideas of future rps, yes I'm keeping this section saved so that it doesn't get deleted, and also It's to make up for me not ACTUALLY rping in a long time. :P Well Enjoy! ^-^) You may have noticed it, but Steven wasn't always like this, he was once A regular boy just like you. Before Transformation - Steven woke up one day, in America, still looking out the window and thinking about moving to Japan after he gets out of college. He Never tried doing his homework at home, but that doesn't mean he ignored what his teachers said. To be honest, he was always interested in ANYTHING his teachers were talking about, but he's Not that big in doing his homework, he knows more than three quarters of what his teachers have taught him, which shows in the results of his tests, some of his teachers are confused by this, I mean, A kid that doesn't know anything about what they're saying, at least that's what they think, gets a A+ on a Test? The life at his home was worse, but still could have been even worse, his family didn't treat him very well, his brother was in karate, and apparently a Black Belt, so whenever Steven got into trouble he would get kicked through a wall, he wished he could be as strong as his brother. His life continued on as usual, until he eventually became 13, probably the most nerdy kid you could ever meet, he always carried this fluffed cat around..... But still, kids never seemed to pick on him... The day after school ended in 8th grade, he watched through the window, thinking he was dreaming, like he did every day, because he saw a wolf slowly walk towards him, and every night the wolf would only get closer, but this night, the wolf had jumped through the window, knocking Steven down. Transformation - Steven then felt extreme pain, it couldn't have been claws due to it not being on his skin, but in his head. He suddenly got better hearing, and a tail, he grew large fangs in his mouth, Steven didn't understand, he suddenly had the urge of going out and killing something.... But he was a vegetarian. A portal opened right under him, Steven stared in surprisement as he was dropped into the portal, and eventually onto A cold wet ground "Hello, my name is Hikaruk" Steven's first actual friend - A boy with an enlarged key met him as he landed, he stared at the surroundings, it was basically a run down town, with not much in it, he looked at the boy, staring at his weapon. "Hello? Oh.... It's a furry, we better get you away from here, it's not much use, since they'll find you anyway." Hikaruk picked up Steven and transported him in a sorta busy place, but sadly, there wasn't much there, just a cliff... But everyone seemed to be talking as if it was A busy hangout spot. Steven clutched onto his stuffed kitten. "Hmm? A furry..... You'll only survive a few minutes in here." A group of people glared at him, what was a 'furry'? And why was it so bad? "Oh Hikaruk, you actually want to help out this noob? He's a furry and furries are bad business, you know what Lotias always says." The boy spoke to Hikaruk like he was a beloved friend. "Who really cares what they think, you? You know they're no good to anyone either." The boy chuckled, "That's true, but they're worse on furries." Two random girls came in, and started to play, eventually being trolled out of the room. Hikaruk suddenly spoke up to the two girls before they walked away. "Hey, can I come with you? It's not every day I get to explore a different place than these two." the girls replied with breif nods, and Hikaruk suddenly smiled, and grabbed Steven and ran towards the two girls. "Hey where are we going?" Steven spoke up. "Why to a different room of course, they pmed me the room name." Hikaruk smiled and kept on walking. "What's a pm?" Steven suddenly asks. Hikaruk stared in astonishment. "Well you hover over the name of the person...." Steven looked at Hikaruk, shocked, "Wait what? What name I don't see any name anywhere?" Hikaruk was suddenly shot in the chest, and fell dead in a bush near their destination. "So he was trying to escape, eh?" A guy said, holding a shotgun, Steven stared at him shocked for a few seconds and ran, barely getting away. Welcome To Gnarly Argle Ska! - Steven caught up to the girls, "Hey where did your friend go?" One of the girls said, them swiftly coming into an opening, it was a beautiful lake, surrounded by few trees, there were a few houses, barely enough to hold a few people. "Oh Day??? Day?" The girl called, out, a white neko suddenly popped up, walking over towards the group. (Tell me if you want me to continue this story or not, if this does become an rp, it will be a reenactment of the first days of Steven in GAS, notice I made it so that a couple people were taken out since they're not with us anymore...) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners